


Safe

by FollowMeInstead



Category: Anxiety - Fandom, JOshua Dun - Fandom, Safe - Fandom, Surprise - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, depression - Fandom, help - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom, joshler - Fandom, save - Fandom, top - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowMeInstead/pseuds/FollowMeInstead





	

Laying in my bed, staring at the ceiling once again. I click my phone to see what time it is. 3:18 am. Good thing coffee exists. I flop back down into my pillow and examine how the light from my window reflects on the ceiling. It's blue. It makes my whole room have a dark, grey-ish blue film over it. These are the times when reality seems not quite right. Like there's something wrong, some unwelcome energy. I try the counting thing to make my mind get bored and fall asleep, but the voice in my head keeps getting distracted by life. The things I have to do tomorrow, the work I haven't finished, the responsibility I have for people. But who is really there anyways? I can't think of one person who is not my parent that I can talk to about stuff. My sisters at college. My friends at school don't really care about me. Why do we even go to school? I don't learn anything. And if I do, it goes away the next day. It's just day after day of endless shit that doesn't mean anything. Why do people exist? Why does the world exist? "Because God created it!" Bullshit. If a "loving, Heavenly Father" built this earth, than why is it all so stupid? Why didn't he make us so we didn't think about how horrible our lives are to the point where we want to kill ourselves. It's become this joke on the internet but sometimes I feel like we all sort of mean it. I definitely mean it. If there was a gun in this house, I would already be dead. 100%. Because it's all so pointless. "But why don't you try something else? Like drug-overdose or cutting?" you ask. Well, imaginary voice in my head, I really don't know. I've gotten really close, but I don't really know what stops me. Maybe I get scared. Or maybe-

My spiraling thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a pretty bug vehicle pulling up. I look at the time again. 3:47 am. Why would someone be pulling up in front of my house at this time of night? Then I hear voices and a door slam. I crawl over my bed to the window. Two men are standing down below my window talking. Then they look up. I scramble backward, getting out of their range of sight, not that they could really tell there is someone in the window, it is so dark. I strain my ears to try and hear what they are saying. Giving up I slowly peep my head in the window just enough to see their heads, maybe I can make them out. But, they're turned around, reaching for the ladder on the top of the bus. It's a big ladder. Maybe they're doing some electrical work so that it will be fixed by the morning? I reassure myself and take a few deep breaths. Then I try the listening thing. Nothing. Maybe if I open my window just a crack, I could hear them better. I crack my window and I can hear them better, but I still can't really make out words. I crawl back in my bed and listen.

Suddenly there's a small thump that sounds like someone threw a rock at the front of my house. Then I realize that their voice have gotten louder. I begin to panic. I peep my head out one more time and my suspicions were correct. They had put the ladder against the side of my house just below my window and are now starting to climb up. I grab my phone and crawl under my bed. I have the number set to 911. I am suddenly very aware of how fast my heart is beating. My breathes are shallow gulps and my whole body is shaking. Then I hear one of them say my name. Before I start freaking out, I realize how familiar that voice sounds. My breath starts to calm a little. Who's voice is that? As they climb higher and higher, I get more and more of their conversation.

One man says, "-hope she's awake----weird----barged in and----you know?"

The further one replies, "yeah---mean I hope---not scared."

 

Suddenly I recognize the voices. Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun are climbing up to my window.


End file.
